Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses are widely used in the field of medical imaging diagnosis. The MRI is an imaging method based on a magnetic resonance phenomenon. In the MRI apparatus, an atomic nucleus (e.g. 1H) spin, which is included in a subject placed in a space where a static magnetic field is generated, is magnetically excited by an RF (Radio Frequency) signal of a Larmor frequency, and a magnetic resonance imaging image is reconstructed from a magnetic resonance (MR) signal which occurs due to the excitation.
The magnetic resonance imaging apparatus includes a gradient power supply unit which supplies power to a gradient coil that generates a gradient magnetic field. The gradient power supply unit supplies power to the gradient coil in accordance with an imaging condition which is executed.